


Mira

by Derwyd



Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alive Potter Family, Crack, M/M, Potter Family, Slash, Yaoi, alternative universe, no magic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derwyd/pseuds/Derwyd
Summary: Fue como ver una historia pasar en parpadeos. En un momento, Kiyoomi estaba a un lado de la cancha y Harry en el pasillo; en otro momento, Motoya estaba en la cancha mirando lo que él creía era amigos hablar; y en la siguiente escena, era todo el equipo de vóley de Itachiyama mirando cómo a Sakusa le importaba poco y nada estar empinado en una pared por un muy travieso británico.Motoya lo volvía a repetir, era como ver la historia en parpadeos porque no tenía ni una maldita idea de cómo todo había comenzado, pero sí sabía cómo terminó.





	Mira

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso legal: escrito hecho por y para fans. No reclamo ninguna autoría original de las series. No plagio, lucro o adaptación.  
> Pareja: Harry P./ Kiyoomi S.  
> Clasificación: PG-16.  
> Géneros: humor, deporte, romance.  
> Advertencias: slash, encanto Potter, shenanigans, fluff.

(lat.)

_. remarkable_

_. extraordinario_

 

ϟ

 

No era sorprendente que alguien como Kiyoomi Sakusa fuera tan difícil de tratar, después de todo, cada una de las personas que tenían la posibilidad de siquiera entablar una conversación con el as del equipo de voleibol podían atestiguar que Kiyoomi era sin dudas una persona bastante… _peculiar_.

 

No por nada se dice que los genios tienen una que otra _particularidad_ que los hacía destacar sin considerar cuán inteligentes o buenos sean en su campo. Kiyoomi no solo era inteligente, sino que su deseo de ser uno de los mejores jugadores de voleibol era palpable debido a la propia rutina diaria que tenía para asegurar dicha meta. Quizás lo que más destacaba de Kiyoomi era su personalidad y, claro, su evidente fobia a los gérmenes.

 

—No es tan terrible —negaba Harry Potter a sus compañeros de curso en Itachiyama.

 

—¿No es tan terrible? —se reía Sachi, una de las compañeras de curso de Harry —, eso es porque tú eres el único que no tiene que soportar sus cambios de humor —decía la muchacha.

 

—No me sorprende que no soporte al resto de la academia —respondía Harry frunciendo el ceño —, si tiene que soportar a gente prejuiciosa y celosa —fue lo último que dijo el heredero Potter antes de fruncir el ceño y dejar sola a una sorprendida y avergonzada compañera de curso; sin embargo, ¿qué era lo que había hecho Harry Potter para terminar con un _amigo_ tan particular? Como todas las historias que incluían al heredero Potter, esta comenzó de una manera absolutamente alocada y sin aparente motivo:

 

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaba un sorprendido Harry a sus padres quienes sonreían desde la cocina donde no solo estaba él, sino su padrino Sirius y Remus quien parecía entre arrepentido y decidido mientras miraba al único adolescente en el dormitorio reaccionar de la manera que lo estaba haciendo.

 

—... Y Canuto tiene razón, Harry. Creo que te hemos estado sobreprotegiendo mucho desde la... muerte de Voldemort. Además, de esta manera te podrás alejar un poco de la prensa y...

 

—Mamá, dime por favor que no me mandarán al otro lado del mundo solo porque Sirius le metió esta loca idea a papá y…

 

—... Cariño —las facciones adoloridas de Lily solo dejaron en evidencia lo que ya Harry comenzaba a temer —, no es solo eso, sino que también queremos que te alejes un poco de Inglaterra.

 

—Puedo irme a quedar un tiempo con los Delacour, ellos están en Francia y...

 

—Aún es muy cerca, hijo —negaba James con un profundo suspiro. Los cabellos desordenados que Harry había heredado de él parecían aún más enredados y recién allí Harry se puso a mirar a sus padres. James y Lily Potter eran una muy atractiva pareja, ambos —pese a las arrugas— tenían una vivacidad y juventud que siquiera Harry tenía.

 

Incluso así, Harry pudo ver las ojeras bajo los ojos, lo pálido de la tez en ambos y la pérdida de peso que ambos parecían haber desarrollado de un momento a otro… Mas Harry, siendo honesto, pensó que se debía a que antes él no había estado prestando atención a sus padres si no a su propia vida y mantenerse respirando.

 

Harry suspiró profundamente tratando de pensar en los últimos meses desde que sin siquiera tener opción él tuvo que asesinar a uno de los mafiosos más peligrosos de Inglaterra por muchos _eventos desafortunados_. El último medio año había sido alocado, estresante, lleno de siquiatras, idas a la policía y declaraciones públicas.

 

—Harry —el menor fijo sus ojos verdes en Remus —, esto nos servirá a todos. No es como si realmente te fueras a ir a vivir solo, irás con guardaespaldas y la academia tiene buena seguridad… Tus padres y nosotros visitaremos lo más que podamos y estoy seguro que tus amigos comprenderán la situación, pero creo que para que todo pueda por fin volver a su eje, lo mejor es que te alejes un poco; además, no creas que no nos hemos dado cuenta cómo odias ir a Hogwarts. Sabemos que muchos de tus compañeros te están acosando ahora.

 

Harry casi lo había olvidado, estas personas eran las que lo habían visto crecer y el menor solo pudo suspirar. No había mucho que hacer ¿cierto? Y fue así como en menos de un mes, Harry Potter, heredero de la casa de los Potter y Black, se embarcó en un viaje a Japón porque según una investigación superficial y poco fiable por parte de Sirius: los japoneses tenían una regla de no preguntar a menos que tú hablaras de ello. Eso y que el único requisito que James Potter le había puesto a Harry como obstáculo para tomar el título de Lord era que tenía que aprender como mínimo 6 idiomas.

 

No hacer inversiones como los Malfoy.

 

No casarse con una chica que no le gustaba como los Zabini.

 

No estudiar algo aburrido como los Nott.

 

No seguir en la misma línea de trabajo como los McLaggen.

 

No, Harry solo tenía que aprender idiomas porque su padre quería que él fuera capaz de comunicarse con muchas personas, porque solo así podía él saber a través de los ojos de personas que no vivían lo mismo que él que qué era lo importante de la vida.

 

Tampoco ayudaba que James y Lily Potter viajaran por un año durante su luna de miel y querían que él hiciera lo mismo: conocer todo el mundo y experimentar lo que este podía darle.

 

Era así como una cálida mañana de abril, Harry Potter ingresaba como estudiante de intercambio a la Academia Itachiyama con el único objetivo de llevar una vida tranquila, hasta que pasó lo impensable.

 

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó Harry sin siquiera pestañear, era culpa del británico, después de todo, ya que no había estado pendiente de su entorno.

 

Lo primero que hizo Harry fue intentar ayudar a la persona que sin querer había mandado al suelo, pero cuando estiró su mano para ayudar a la otra persona, el aura de entre odio y algo que Harry no pudo identificar se apoderó de la persona en el suelo. Harry quedó son su mano a medio camino y procedió a retroceder tranquilamente mientras miraba al joven en el suelo. Sus manos estaban casi arañando el suelo, la máscara en el rostro del otro se movía levemente y el ceño fruncido del contrario más su mirada era lo que Harry por fin pudo comprender: terror, asco y...

 

—... sucio —fue lo que alcanzó a escuchar. Harry suspiró sin saber qué hacer por unos momentos. La actitud del japonés le hacía recordar a Hermione cuando cerraron la biblioteca por una emergencia y su amiga no pudo entrar a buscar más libros para leer y devolver los que ya tenía. Era casi impresionante el cambio de humor y lo nerviosa que se encontraba.

 

Puede que sea algo que Harry nunca antes había visto ni siquiera leído, pero no por ello sería un idiota y dejaría a la persona en el suelo sin su ayuda, así que lentamente se puso en cuclillas respetando el espacio del otro lo más que pudo y habló suavemente tratando de romper el ciclo de murmullos del otro:

 

—¿Necesitas que te traiga algo o a alguien? —preguntó Harry tratando de ser de ayuda. Los ojos oscuros de la persona con la cual se había tropezado casi lo asesinaron con una letal mirada de odio que le dio, pero eso no permitió que Harry se disuadiera en ayudar al pobre adolescente que había tirado al piso —. Ok, tengo una idea —dijo el británico cuando ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna y el pobre muchacho seguía en el suelo —. ¡No te muevas, quédate allí!

 

— _Como si pudiera moverme, el muy idiota_ —fue el pensamiento que atravesó a Kiyoomi cuando vio alejarse al estúpido que lo había botado al suelo y no sabía cómo. Él por lo menos le sacaba cabeza y media en altura y tenía los hombros más anchos, ¿cómo podía alguien pequeño botar a alguien más grande? ¿No la ciencia decía lo contrario? ¿Darwin? ¿La supervivencia del más fuerte?

 

Mas Kiyoomi dejó esos pensamientos de lado para nuevamente concentrarse en su infierno personal: estaba en el suelo donde los gérmenes pululaban por todas partes, sus manos se sentían firmes en el frío piso donde estaba más que seguro estaba enterrando sus uñas en tierra, sus pantalones no lo protegerían por mucho tiempo y tenía una fuerte sensación de que estaría en el baño por horas duchando cada pedazo de piel de su cuerpo.

 

¿Dónde estaba Komori cuando lo necesitaba? Siquiera había querido tocar al otro alumno porque quién sabe dónde sus manos habían estado, pero ahora un ligero arrepentimiento se apoderaba de él, Kiyoomi seguía en el suelo y el otro idiota se había escapado quién sabe dónde, lo más probable a contarle a medio mundo que había botado al _raro_ Sakusa y había provocado casi un ataque al corazón por...

 

—¡Gracias a Dios sigues aquí! —una voz interrumpió los pensamientos oscuros de Kiyoomi y, para su sorpresa, era el mismo idiota que lo había botado y quien ahora traía una bolsa llena de objetos que no podía reconocer —, dame un segundo y...

 

Kiyoomi sería el primero en decir que estaba sorprendido de lo que estaba presenciando, el chico que lo había botado —a quien ahora miraba fijamente y se daba cuenta que no era japonés—, abrió la bolsa y comenzó a sacar elementos de higienización y un montón de cosas más que el as de Itachiyama reconocía porque las poseía en su propia habitación y cargaba con ellas a menudo en su bolso.

 

El extranjero se limpió las manos con alcohol gel y se puso un par de guantes y luego le sonrió lo menos incómodo posible.

 

—Bien, erg, tratemos de levantarte primero y luego limpiaremos los puntos de contacto —decía el más pequeño lo más tranquilo posible. Quince minutos después y Kiyoomi Sakusa se encontraba en la enfermería con un muy satisfecho extranjero y una enfermera quien le dio una mirada a ambos entre exasperada y contenta.

 

—Muchas gracias por traerlo, Potter-kun. Sakusa-kun y yo seguiremos con nuestro protocolo de emergencia.

 

Sakusa prestó atención al escuchar el apellido del otro.

 

—De nada. Lamento mucho haberte botado, Sakusa-kun —recién allí, cuando Potter había llamado su nombre, Kiyoomi pudo reconocer una pizca de acento inglés. El más alto asintió y Harry le sonrió esta vez más satisfecho con su trabajo —. Muchas gracias por su ayuda, sensei. Ahora iré a clases.

 

Con una despedida más informal, el alumno extranjero deslizó la puerta y salió de la habitación, sus pasos se escucharon resonar suavemente hasta desaparecer totalmente, ahora era solo la enfermera y Kiyoomi.

 

—Tuviste suerte que fuera Potter-kun quien te haya botado, Sakusa-kun. Un chiquillo tan encantador, un poco travieso, pero creo que se debe a su educación en el extranjero. Supongo que quieres ducharte, ya sabes dónde están las cosas —la enfermera habló por unos segundos más sobre cosas inanes, mas Sakusa solo se concentró en lo que más le importaba por ahora: limpiarse.

 

Y si dentro de él la curiosidad innata de saber algo más del idiota que lo había botado nació, bueno, nadie podía culparlo. Él había sido la primera persona que se disculpaba y ayudaba a Sakusa a salir de su pánico interno con los gérmenes. De manera habitual, sus compañeros de colegio lo evitaban como la plaga y cuando ocurría un accidente lo dejaban solo o llamaban a Komori si lo veían, eran de lo peor, Sakusa detestaba la humanidad como generalidad porque muy pocas personas podían comprender que no, no todos tenían por qué gustarles las mismas cosas y no, no porque tuviera necesidades especiales era un retardado. Mas esa etapa de autodepreciación y odiosidad hacia otros y hacia sí mismo terminó hace algunos años en su adolescencia cuando comprendió que sus planes sencillamente eran otros y la opinión de personas que probablemente terminarán en un empleo común era tan importante como el hecho que existía el color azul: sabía que estaba allí, pero la incidencia de ese hecho en sus planes de vida era nula.

 

El padre de Sakusa tenía razón: ¿Por qué te molesta?

 

Sin embargo, ahora no era _molestia_ lo que sentía, sino que curiosidad.

 

—¿Ya estás listo, Sakusa-kun? Ya sabes dónde están tu ropa de reemplazo o gustaría que te la trajera yo —fue una pregunta sutil, pero Sakusa la declinó con agradecimiento. No quería que nadie tocara sus cosas así que caminó lentamente a un estante abocado a los elementos de desinfección, el joven adoraba ese olor, lo hacía sentirse limpio con su mera fragancia. Posteriormente, y sin muchos problemas, terminó de secarse, vestirse y ocuparse de las ropas que habían quedado sucias. Las tenía que volver a poner en una bolsa hermética y lavarlas apenas llegar a su casa. Se colocó otra mascarilla en su rostro y tras dar una corta reverencia a la enfermera, Kiyoomi Sakusa volvió a caminar en dirección a su salón.

 

No fue sino hasta días después que Kiyoomi se volvió a encontrar con Potter.

 

ϟ

 

—Oh, buenos días Sakusa-kun —Kiyoomi vio por segunda vez a Harry Potter en la administración del colegio de todos los lugares. No el patio, ni la cafetería, ni en los pasillos, sino en la administración esperando que la secretaria hiciera su trabajo.

 

—Potter —susurró como respuesta el voleibolista.

 

—Oh, la secretaria dijo que se demoraría un poco en regresar y que recién allí me podría atender… ¿No tienes clases? —preguntó el extranjero con el ceño fruncido.

 

—Me llamaron de dirección —fue todo lo que respondió el otro con un suspiro. La interacción social no era algo en la cual Sakusa fuera bueno.

 

—Ok —y Potter procedió a esperar sentado en la banca mientras que Kiyoomi estaba de pie algo alejado del otro. Uno podía cortar el ambiente con un cuchillo de mantequilla. Harry se dedicó a sacar su teléfono del bolsillo y hacer quién sabe qué cosa con el ceño fruncido, mientras que Sakusa solo observaba el tiempo pasar.

 

No se dijeron nada en el tiempo en que estuvieron a solas, mas el as de Itachiyama dedicó todo ese tiempo a analizar cada aspecto del otro.

 

—Ah, Hari-kun —fue la voz de la secretaria que finalmente terminó con el silencio denso que había en la recepción —. Gracias por esperar —fue lo que dijo como agradecimiento.

 

—De nada. ¿Para qué me llamaba, Kaneki-san? —indagaba el inglés lo más neutral posible. Su expresión, según Kiyoomi, era algo a la defensiva, pero no tan notoria si la secretaria solo le sonrió como respuesta a su pregunta.

 

—Oh, nada de qué preocuparse. Es solo que le ha llegado a los oídos del director que aún no escoges un taller. Hari-kun, por reglamento debes estar inscrito como mínimo en uno —regañó sutilmente la secretaria.

 

—Oh… —fue todo lo que dijo el británico —. ¿No cree que es un poco injusto? No sé por cuánto tiempo estaré en Japón, así que no quiero ingresar a ningún club que pueda ser dependiente de mi ayuda —respondía frunciendo el ceño.

 

—Pero hay otros que no son tan competitivos, está el club de lectura, el comité de la biblioteca, el taller de apreciación musical. Sé que puedes encontrar algo para insertarte en el medio —argumentaba la mujer con una cálida sonrisa —. Ten, aquí tienes el nombre de todos los talleres y clubes de Itachiyama —era una impresión con varias hojas, a Sakusa no le sorprendía la cantidad de clubes y talleres en existencia, pero sí le sorprendió saber que el británico no se había inscrito a alguno.

 

—Ok.

 

El otro dijo unas palabras más y luego se fue más tranquilo de cómo antes había estado. Ahora era el turno de Sakusa de ser atendido.

 

ϟ

 

—Komori —llamaba Sakusa en la práctica de voleibol.

 

—¿Sí?

 

—¿No que necesitamos un manager? —preguntó mientras miraba a las encargadas hacer un trabajo medio decente, ya que la otra parte del tiempo se dedicaban a ver a los jugadores entrenar.

 

—Sí.

 

—Que solo sean hombres —fue el requisito del as de Itachiyama a su capitán. Komori, por su parte, solo sonrió y asintió.

 

—Claro, por qué no.

 

No que Komori pensara que tuviera mucho resultado la nueva táctica, pero por lo menos intentaría convencer a alguien de ser el manager del equipo de voleibol, sobre todo si solo tenía que hacer parte del trabajo que las actuales encargadas no estaban haciendo… No creía que fuera tan difícil… Y no lo fue.

 

Motoya Komori quiso pegar el papel que decía que el equipo de voleibol estaba buscando un manager de apoyo, eso era todo. En la pizarra de anuncios habían personas mirando los distintos folletos buscando un taller o club después de clases y, ¿para su suerte? Habían hombres también. Siquiera había alcanzado a pegar el folleto cuando una voz a sus espaldas lo interrumpió.

 

—¿Qué es ser manager de apoyo? —preguntó la voz a las espaldas de Komori, voz que asustó por unos segundos al libero.

 

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! —balbuceaba el voleibolista con una sonrisa —, el equipo de vóley ya tiene managers, pero necesitamos a otra persona para ayudar. La tarea se divide entre actividades de primeros auxilios si es necesario, ordenar el lugar, ayudar a practicar a los jugadores, tomar notas… Es como estar a cargo de una gran familia —explicaba Komori sonriente —. ¿Estás interesado? —preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

 

—Claro —decía el otro estudiante con una sonrisa.

 

—¡¿De verdad?! —ante el exabrupto de Komori, el otro estudiante frunció el ceño dudoso.

 

—Espera... ¿Qué no me estás diciendo? —ahora que el líbero podía mirar al otro de frente, se pudo dar cuenta que él tenía unos vibrantes ojos verdes, cabello desordenado y tez nívea, un extranjero con un amplio dominio del japonés. Tal vez fue criado en este país, pensó Komori, quién sabe...

 

—Ahh, ja ja ja —respondió el voleibolista con una risa nerviosa —... Bueno, Kiyoomi Sakusa está en el equipo, sé que probablemente ya has oído hablar de él...

 

—¿Sakusa-kun? —preguntó con grandes ojos el extranjero —, ¿el que siempre anda con mascarilla? —y si esa no era una sonrisa amable, Komori no sabía lo que _amabilidad_ significaba.

 

—S-sí... ¿Lo conoces? —inquirió dolorosamente el líbero.

 

—¡Sí! ¿Pero qué tiene que ver Sakusa-kun con esto?

Komori lo miró detenidamente ante esas palabras. ¿Qué qué tenía que ver Sakusa en todo esto? ¿No que ya lo había conocido? Motoya iba entendiendo cada vez menos hasta que recordó las palabras que el as de Itachiyama le había dicho ese mismo día:

—« _Que solo sean hombres_ » —le había solicitado Kiyoomi.

Motoya sonrió.

—¡Nada! ¿Puedes venir después de clases al club de vóley? Te diré dónde estamos.

El líbero presenciaría en primera grada lo que sea que esto significara.

ϟ

Nadie sabe cómo pasó, fue raro desde un comienzo, incluso la misma enfermera de Itachiyama frunció el ceño cuando los vio caminar en los pasillos muy cerca, pero Harry Potter y Kiyoomi Sakusa se llevaban condenadamente bien, tan bien que llegaba a ser doloroso mirarlos porque Harry simplemente sonreía y Kiyoomi asentía, era raro.

Muy raro, todo el mundo estaba dado vuelta porque no existía un universo en que Kiyoomi podía estar tan cómodo ante la presencia de otra persona. Hasta Motoya fruncía el ceño al verlos andar, ¿cómo pasó todo eso? ¿En tan solo un mes?

—Kiyoomi, ya me voy —gritaría Harry desde la entrada del equipo de voleibol —. ¡Nos vemos mañana, chicos!

—¡Hasta mañana! —gritarían los jugadores que seguían entrenando, pero Sakusa pararía de entrenar solo un momento para ir a la puerta, susurrarle algo a Harry, Harry reiría y asentiría y luego Sakusa volvería a jugar.

Raro.

Muy raro.

Rarísimo.

Pero más raro era que todos habían aceptado la situación en un parpadeo. Habían cosas que no tenían explicación y al parecer esta era una de esas.

Ya todo había dejado de tener sentido cuando tras dos meses de conocerse, Harry y Kiyoomi terminaran en una especie de relación.

Raro.

Muy raro.

Rarísimo...

Pero funcionaba y la tierra no explotó, Harry y Kiyoomi seguían caminando juntos por los pasillos y Motoya estaba seguro que un día los vio caminar de la mano.

El mundo siguió su curso de todas maneras, así que todos siguieron jugando vóley. Hasta ahora, eso era lo único que tenía sentido en la Academia Itachiyama.

ϟ

Si era honesto, ni Kiyoomi sabía cómo todo esto había terminado de simple curiosidad a este sentimiento egoísta y corrosivo. Él solo quería saber si Harry era tan buena persona como lo parecía, solo eso, pero al parecer el de ojos verdes tenía un as bajo la manga, un poder que él desconocía porque en un momento el juró que solo quería saber más del británico y al siguiente todo lo que él representaba lo tenía intrigado.

_—¿Por qué tus ojos son tan verdes?_

_—Sabes cuatro idiomas, ¿cuáles?_

_—¿Te gusta el voleibol?_

_—¿Cómo haces para que tu té sepa tan bien?_

_—¿No te da asco tocar cosas que no sabes dónde han estado?_

_—¿Quieres acompañarme a comprar más vendas?_

_—Se me acabaron mis mascarillas, ¿tú tienes?_

_—¿Vives solo? ¿Puedo conocer tu casa?_

_—¿Puedo probar tu gyosa?_

Y Harry, apasionado y alocado Harry, le sonreiría, frunciría el ceño, lo retaría, se enojaría, se marcharía, le hablaría o se reiría, todo dependía de qué le preguntara, cuándo y dónde y fue así, súbitamente y sin darse cuenta que Kiyoomi se despertó un día preguntándose por qué no podía dejar a Harry solo.

Fue Harry quien tuvo el coraje y la valentía necesaria para dar el siguiente paso, no que Kiyoomi fuera a decirle a alguien más, pero era un recuerdo que no olvidaría porque fue después de almuerzo y ambos estaban en el baño.

Regularmente, Harry solo se lavaría los dientes y manos y seguiría con su vida, pero esta vez se demoró más, incluso más que Sakusa. Sacó jabón para lavarse a conciencia las manos, se lavó el rostro y se lo secó con una toalla empacada. Se lavó los dientes rigurosamente y limpió su uniforme de cualquier tipo de pelusa que pudo encontrar con un removedor de pelusas.

Sakusa lo miraba algo extrañado por esta nueva rutina, claro, hasta que cuando Harry terminó, lo miró con unos ojos traviesos y simplemente lo beso.

No había excusas para que Kiyoomi lo renegara porque estaba limpio, más limpio que cualquier otra cosa en ese pútrido baño. Y si el as de Itachiyama no había estado enamorado de Harry para ese entonces, esa escena, esa sencilla rutina para el bienestar de Kiyoomi lo hubiera enamorado de nuevo de forma irremediable.

Como lo estaba ahora, irremediable y enloquecido Kiyoomi Sakusa se rindió al inesperado y estúpido encanto de Harry Potter.

Harry un día le mencionó que era una «cosa», que el _encanto Potter_ de hecho era milenario y era así como generaciones de Potter conseguían a sus parejas, incluso aparecía en un libro que su familia tenía del siglo XVIII.

Kiyoomi no sabía si sentirse insultado porque era una especie de «poder» o feliz porque no era el único idiota que había caído en esa sonrisa traviesa, cabello desordenado y ojos vibrantes.

— _Lo sabrás cuando conozcas a mis padres_ —le había dicho una tarde cuando cenaban en el departamento del otro.

Díganle loco, pero el as de Itachiyama esperaba esa reunión para saber si efectivamente era tal y como Harry lo decía.

Sin embargo, había algo que Kiyoomi disfrutaba de toda esta situación y ese era el efecto de shock que pasaba en el rostro de otros cuando lo encontraban con Harry en un desolado rincón haciendo su vida.

Sakusa no sabía cómo el inglés lo hacía, él realmente creía que era una especie de superpoder porque era imposible que cuando Kiyoomi lo viera se olvidara de cuán sucia podía estar una pared, de cuántas personas pudieron estar haciendo exactamente lo mismo en ese sucio rincón en un estadio, pero era cosa de verlo sonreír amplio y encantador, como una _Yuki-onna_ , privándolo de todo menos de su presencia. Dios, si alguien pudiera entrar a los pensamientos de Sakusa, estarían horrorizados de todas las metáforas y poesía que podría pensar en un segundo cuando veía o pensaba en Harry.

Harry con piel nívea, ojos de vibrante esmeralda, sonrisa traviesa, cabello desordenado casi igual al de cuando retozaban en la cama después de una tarde juntos. Lo llamaba y Sakusa iba porque era lo único que podía hacer, caminar hacia Harry quien lo esperaba en un sucio rincón, pero eso no importaba, porque en el momento en el que él llegara Harry le daría su premio por siquiera quejarse en ir hacia él, sus labios finos y tentadores, un poco secos por el calor, pero igual de atrayentes.

Los dedos del inglés bajarían la mascarilla lo suficiente, en los ojos de Harry solo se podría apreciar júbilo por su presencia y luego estarían sus labios unidos, primero suave, casi como un juego, un pequeño roce; luego los labios del otro apretarían uno de los suyos, invitándolo a jugar un rato, solo un poco, para luego alejarse y entre las pestañas del británico Kiyoomi vería las esmeraldas brillar y oscurecerse por el placer… Y luego todo se descontrolaría, siempre sucedía igual porque Harry era una tentación caminante.

Y allí se quedarían besándose, manos recorriendo caderas, estómago y espalda, dedos que se enrollarían en los bucles de Kiyoomi, que rasguñarían la nuca del jugador y luego la acariciaría lentamente como pidiendo perdón, pero todo eso serviría para encender más la chispa de pasión que nacía en aquel espacio del mundo. La humedad de la cavidad del Harry lo harían suspirar de placer, el calor crecería dentro de su cuerpo, desde su bajo vientre hormigueante hasta el resto de su cuerpo hasta que necesitaran apoyarse en la pared para tener algo más de estabilidad y seguir en lo suyo, en jadeos suaves, el sonido de su saliva y la suciedad al alrededor no serían la causa de que Kiyoomi Sakusa dejara de besar a su novio hasta que sus labios estuvieran rojos, sensibles y rotos.

—¡Motoya-senpai, Sakusa-san está de nuevo con Hari-san! —gritaba uno de los primeros años un tanto alterado, era uno de los miembros del club que correrían a llenar las botellas de agua para los regulares, mas a Kiyoomi no le molestaba en lo absoluto el ruido a sus espaldas, ni los gemidos de las quejas ni los ojos que observaban cada movimiento que estaban haciendo, él solo se preocupaba por el cuerpo entre sus brazos y nada más.

—¡Hombre! No de nuevo —se quejaban los compañeros de juego de Sakusa.

—Pensé que Inari estaba distrayendo a Hari-san —suspiró ya agotado Motoya.

—No sé cómo lo hace, en un momento estábamos hablando y luego estaba solo —se disculpó el susodicho.

—Solo espero que esta vez no tengamos que separarlos.

El frío colectivo del equipo de voleibol de Itachiyama no se hizo de esperar. Solo habían tratado de separarlos una vez cuando estaban entrenando y la pareja se puso en un rincón de la bodega a besarse, había sido en las primeras semanas de la relación entre Kiyoomi y Harry y las cosas no habían salido para nada bien.

Y lo más terrible era que no fue solo Sakusa quien tomó venganza por el tiempo interrumpido, sino Harry quien tenía acceso a todo el complejo y una sonrisa inocente que aún _nadie_ en el equipo sabía cómo los profesores le creían todo lo que decía. Era ridículo porque una vez literalmente lo pillaron con las manos en la masa.

Literalmente. Tenía una lata de spray en sus manos, estaba en los casilleros de los zapatos y Harry había pintado todo el interior de rosa de uno de los casilleros. La lata decía que era de color rosa e incluso así, incluso con la lata en sus manos, sus dedos manchados de rosa y el casillero pintado, Harry solo les había sonreído a los profesores y negado que él lo había hecho.

Sin embargo, fue Maya, el alumno de tercero que los había separado, el culpable. ¡¿Por qué demonios él mismo pintaría su casillero de rosa?!

—B-bueno... —farfullaba Motoya inquieto — hasta ahora no hemos tenido problemas con los partidos, así que solo hay que dejarlos ser, ¿está bien? S-solo… no los miren mucho —espetó avergonzado porque la mitad del equipo de voleibol estaba viendo el desarrollo romántico de una pareja en medio de un pasillo en un oscuro rincón en pleno estadio.

La situación era completamente ridícula.

—S-sí...

Era absurdo porque incluso así, Motoya se encontró de vez en cuando mirándolos de reojo y sonrojándose cuando a sus oídos llegarían los pequeños gemidos de Harry.

Era vergonzoso porque incluso así nadie los dejaría de mirar… Y era aún más estúpido porque cuando por fin ambos se separaban, Harry les sonreiría casi triunfante con sus labios carmesí y eran ellos los que se avergonzarían ante su presencia, no al revés.

El británico era una pesadilla para el decoro común y Sakusa no era mucho mejor.

ϟ

—¡Motoya-senpai! —el líbero giró para mirar quién lo llamaba y sonrió al ver al armador de Karasuno con quien había pasado unas semanas en el campamento junior.

—Kageyama-kun, es bueno verte aquí —respondía con una sonrisa. Kageyama, pese a no ser la persona más parlanchina que Komori conocía, era increíblemente ordenado y amable.

—Igualmente, Motoya-senpai —por el rostro tranquilo del menor, Motoya podía suponer que efectivamente estaba feliz de verlo, por lo que le sonrió aún más ampliamente y asintió. Tras Komori ver al armador pasear su mirada un poco, era evidente que Kageyama quería preguntarle algo al mayor —. ¿Sakusa-san no está?

Ante esa pregunta la expresión de Motoya pasó de ser alegre y distendida a estreñida y avergonzada.

—B-bueno… —la mano del líbero, sin pensarlo, se dirigió a su mejilla donde sus dedos rascaron la zona. Kageyama pudo apreciar que el mayor estaba claramente incómodo, pero cuando la mirada del jugador se dirigió a un rincón, Kageyama no pudo evitar seguir la mirada y...

—Oh... No sabía que Sakusa-san tuviera novia —todo lo que dijo Tobio fue tan dudoso que sacó una risa incómoda por parte el jugador de Itachiyama.

—Novio —clarificó dolorosamente.

—Novio —corrigió el menor sin siquiera batir sus pestañas. Komori lo observó durante unos segundos y sonrió aliviado y feliz.

—Bueno... llevan meses y no paran. Es como si tuvieran un imán. Supongo que no ayuda que Hari-kun sea el mánager del equipo de vóley —admitía el líbero más tranquilo.

—Supongo —se encogió de hombros el menor —. Nos vemos en la cancha, ¿sí? Tengo que ir con mi equipo —y tras una reverencia, Kageyama se fue como llegó, tranquilo y feliz de estar en las nacionales.

Komori lo vio marcharse más tranquilo, no todos reaccionaban de la misma manera ante el hecho de que Sakusa tenía pareja hombre, pero si a su compañero no le molestaba, menos le iba a molestar a él.

—¿No es ese Sakusa Kiyoomi? Dios, ¿no que odia el contacto humano?

—Hombre, debe ser bueno que tu novia te libere tensiones antes de un partido así. Qué suertudo.

—No puedo creer que lo estén haciendo aquí...

El shock solo sería el triple cuando Sakusa por fin dejaría ir los labios de Harry y ambos caminaran uno con una sonrisa y el otro con placer fluyendo en sus ojos a la cancha. Era divertido, Motoya podía aceptar el por qué Harry sonreía a la gente como si no hubiera estado haciendo nada malo y cómo Sakusa miraría todo de forma placentera y sádica detrás de su mascarilla.

Las mejillas de los curiosos no paraban de enrojecerse cuando Harry solo les guiñó el ojo como si estuvieran todos en un gran secreto y pronto Harry y Sakusa se pararían al lado de Motoya uno con una sonrisa traviesa y otro plácido y tranquilo.

—¿Ya? —preguntaba agotado el líbero por toda la escena.

—Sip —contestó Harry ya más calmado.

Motoya no podía arrepentirse si era honesto, no de que Kiyoomi lo haya utilizado para acercarse al extranjero, ni tampoco porque Harry realmente parecía ser un imán de problemas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo las cosas parecían ir bien, alocadas, pero bien.

Alocadas como el incidentes de las pelotas, una red de vóley y el misterio de cómo Harry las amarró para que cayeran del cielo de la cancha que tenía 20 metros de altura, todo porque había escuchado que estaban en _guerra de bromas_. Lo único que todos hicieron fue esconderse los cuadernos y Harry había atado _solo_ pelotas de vóley a una red y las había puesto a 20 metros de altura.

A Motoya se le olvidaba la parte más importante de la historia: Harry no había sido el culpable, sino Inari quien no calculó bien y le llegaron todas las pelotas al entrenador.

Enserio, las cosas iban bien, geniales incluso, quizás un poco raras, alocadas, inestables y vergonzosas, pero todo estaba bien. Extraordinariamente bien para un germofóbico y un sicópata encubierto con unos ojos increíbles y sonrisa inocente.

—Sip, todo bien —se convencía Motoya.

_Extraordinariamente bien._


End file.
